The Long Lost Vampdaughter
by SazzyJacks
Summary: When Abby finds out that her real parents are alive, she tries to find them, and may find love on the way. But she has some dark secrets and will set off a chain of events which will lead to something catastrophic. R&R PLS! :D
1. Prologue

_A/N:__ This is my first story, so sorry if it's crap!! Enjoy!!_

**Prologue**

_**Abby POV**_

"Hi I'm home" I said quietly knowing that someone would hear, even in this big house. I rushed upstairs to my room before they could give me another lecture, but on my way up a felt a rush of wind fly past me. I suddenly slowed down so that I could delay what I knew I would find when I got upstairs. When I arrived at my room my 'dad' was standing by my door with his arms crossed.

"Abby, you will never be a proper vampire if you disobey the rules now, and these ones are simple! Wait until you have to follow the vampire ones!" He started to lecture me with the normal speech about rules.

"Stop giving me that lecture! I've had enough of it!" I shouted at him. I then ran off into the garden to hide, even though I knew they could find me easily if they wanted to.

While I was in my little hiding place in the garden I started thinking about the big secret I had found out about. Today I had found out that my real parents weren't actually dead and that I had been kidnapped at birth (I was swapped with a dead baby, making my parents think that I was dead). This secret had slipped out of my 'brothers' mouth this afternoon when he was insulting me. This had been why I had run away and gotten home late, breaking a house rule and earning me a lecture from my 'dad'. As I was pondering this my 'mum' appeared from nowhere.

"You really need to stop doing this whenever we tell you the truth" she told me calmly, but my temper flared when it normally didn't.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!!! YOU HAVE NEVER TOLD ME THE TRUTH ONCE IN MY WHOLE LIFE!!!" I shouted at her taking her by surprise. I then ran off, but stunned as she was she still caught up to me within seconds, grabbing me round the arm and tuning me to face her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me, again calmly.

"Oh, it couldn't possibly be the fact that my parents aren't actually dead!" I said sarcastically

"Who told you about that?" How could she still be calm? It's probably from years of practice.

"Your _oh so perfect 'son'_,Tony." Her facial features slowly mashed together forming a frown.

"He would never do that, you liar!" Her voice sounded harsh "Get inside to your room! NOW!" She started shouting when I didn't move. I then knew that she was angry and legged it inside the house to my room.


	2. Searching

**Chapter 1 - Searching**

_**Abby POV**_

**1 week later**

I was in the library on one of the computers. I was trying to search for anyone from my family, but that was difficult since all I had to go on was my first and last name, Abigail Potter. Yes apparently they had told me my real name all those years ago when I was little, I was shocked too. I couldn't talk to my 'parents' about the subject again, considering how touchy they were about it last time. I had been grounded for a week, which is why I couldn't get out sooner to do this. I do have my own laptop but that would have been too traceable.

**A few hours later**

Nope, nothing what so ever. I decided to go home before I got myself into more trouble. My phone vibrated telling me that I had received a text

'_U free??'_ It was from Tim, my boyfriend. I quickly texted back '_im not grnded no mor!! if tht wat u mean?? :) _'

'_cool!! :) wana meet up??'_

'_yer but id hvt 2 ask frst!! :( "_

'_k!! Txt bk soon!! Luv ya!! xxxxxxxx'_

I quickly texted my 'mum' and she replied with '_thats fine with me. but be back by 7!'_

**7:15 pm Home**

I didn't bother trying to creep in the door, someone would hear me anyway. As soon as I was through, my 'parents' suddenly appeared in front of me. "Yes I'm 15 minutes late. What's the big deal?"

"We gave you a curfew, and we expect you to keep to that curfew!"

"It was only 15 minutes. No need to go on at me!"

"How do you expect to become a proper vampire if –"

"Yeah, yeah. I already know" I cut them off, not wanting another lecture.

"Well you won't have to hear it for much longer"

"What!"

"Your 16th birthday is next week! Surely you haven't forgotten?"

"No, I haven't. I just forgot about the other thing." My 'parents' laughed at this remark. I then ran up to my room and stayed there for the rest of the night.

**The next day**

I decided to go to the Ministry of Magic to look in their records of wizarding families. This was when I found something of major interest. There were only two Potter families recorded and were both interlinked as well. I decided to only look at the last two generations first, as both books were very thick and looking further back would not have made a difference. I decided that the first Potter family which I look at was not the family I was looking for as their family name had died out a couple of generations ago. The second Potter family however looked promising. The page looked like this:

Harry James Potter: Born 31st June 1966, Son of James and Lily Potter, No siblings, Father of 4, Godfather to Teddy Remus Lupin, Occupation: Teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Magic, Known as the 'Chosen One' (he fought, and killed 'You Know Who'), Founder of Dumbledor's Army

Ginny Potter: Born 12th May 1967, Daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, 6 siblings, Mother of 4, Occupation: Aura, Known member of Dumbledor's Army

James Sirus Potter: Born 19th February 1993, Son of Harry and Ginny Potter, 3 siblings, Currently attends Hogwarts School of Magic

Abigail Dora Potter: Born 23rd April 1994, Daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, 3 siblings, Died 23rd April 1994

Albus Severous Potter: Born 23rd April 1994, Son of Harry and Ginny Potter, 3 siblings, Currently attends Hogwarts School of Magic

Lily Abigail Potter: Born 16th August 1995, Daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, 3 siblings, Currently attends Hogwarts School of Magic

I just sat there for 10 minutes staring at my name on the page. I was supposedly dead, but I had found them, my real family. I quickly scribbled down their current address and gave the books back to the assistant thanking him. I then left the place rather hurriedly.


	3. Shock

**Chapter 2 - Shock**

_**Ginny POV**_

**4 months later**

I walked through the front door of our house after a hectic day at work. Kreacher greeted me as normal along with his formal bow.

"Would you like your dinner of sausages and mashed potatoes now Mistress?" He asked me.

"That would be lovely. Thank you Kreacher." I said with affection in my voice. It was nice not having to cook sometimes. I don't know how my mother used to do it all of the time! What with such a large family and all of that cleaning.

Kreacher then started the fire in the kitchen and living room for me as the house was cold and lonely with Harry and the kids gone. They wouldn't be back until a few weeks time for the summer holidays.

After dinner I moved from the kitchen into the living room, where Kreacher gave me the mail. There was one from my mum and dad, just saying what they had been up to and asking how I was, they had always worried about me as I was their only daughter.

I asked Kreacher if he would bring me some parchment and some ink so I could write back. While he was doing this, I read a letter from Lily saying how well she was doing in school and the latest practical joke James had made.

Kreacher then came back with the stationary I had asked for and pulled up a table so I could write easily. I looked at the last letter, but didn't open it as it was from my husband, I would save it for later.

I then wrote a reply to my parents telling them how me, Harry, and the kids were doing, and what we had been up to lately. I then wrote 3 more letters, one to James telling him off, one to Albus asking how he was as he had not written to me in a while, and one for Lily telling her how I was doing and how much I missed her and her brothers.

As I was finishing off the last letter, there was a strange knock at the door. "I shall get that Mistress!" Kreacher shouted just as I was getting up from my seat, so I sat back down again and finished my letter to Lily.

Kreacher then led a young girl into the room "Hi my name is Abby, I think I'm your daughter."


	4. Relief

_A/N: __Sorry these beginning chapters are quite short, but I'm not good at writing long chapters. Will try to write longer chapters in the future._

**Chapter 3 - Relief**

_**Abby POV**_

I was lying on a bed in one of the many guestrooms, which would eventually be turned into my room. I thought about how well everything had gone today.

_~flashback~_

"_Hi my name is Abby, I think I might be your daughter" I told her. She gasped as if in realisation of something._

_She then walked over to me, looked at me and then said "You look just like your brother, I knew you weren't dead."_

_A sigh of relief crossed my face and we hugged each other for what seamed like 10 minutes. I had imagined this to be more difficult, the convincing her part and the acceptance part, but they both just flowed easily._

"_Where are the others?" I asked when we were finished hugging._

"_They are away at School and won't be back until about 3 week's time." She told me plainly._

"_So is my dad still at work then?" I asked wanting to at least meet one other member of my real family._

"_Technically yes, but he'll also be back with your brothers and sister." I was confused and was about to open my mouth, when she started to explain. "He is a teacher at their school. Wow we have so much to talk about, about what you have been doing and about us and so many other little details, like what your favourite meal is, and we need to get you a room and everything. So much to do and so little time!"She started to ramble on at me, her eyes now alight when moments ago the look so tired. I guessed I looked more like my father, as I green eyes and hers were a lovely brown, and my hair was jet black whereas hers was a fiery ginger._

_She led me up a large staircase pointing out some of the rooms we passed "And this is one of our guest rooms but we can go and buy some personal things for you to put in and we can make it yours, if you want?" She tagged on the question at the end as though I might not want to stay for long._

"_That would be great, I love shopping!" I told her giving her the message that I did want to stay._

_**Ginny POV**_

I was lying on my bed which always felt empty during term times. I had just finished reading the letter from Harry. It was filled with love and longing and the latest scandals being pulled at Hogwarts, just like always. It was always surprising how nothing changes much, Peeves is still the same, playing pranks on all of the students and causing havoc for the professors, the students are still using the same excuses and getting into the usual trouble, some of the professors are still the same ones who taught us when we went there as kids. It had made me laugh and relax after such a long and stressful day.

First of all the Aurrors were sent to deal with a troublesome small time criminal. It took us all day to catch him, though it wasn't like we had much else to do.

Then when I had gotten home, the daughter whom I had always thought as dead had turned up on my doorstep. I knew it was her straight away, just by the name she gave and her facial features, so much like her brothers.

It was quite a relief actually to find out that she was alive because even though I had been told she had died and had always thought of her in that way, I had always had that feeling that she was still alive living out her life somewhere.


	5. Confused

**Chapter 4 - Confused**

_**Harry POV**_

It had been two weeks since the mysterious letter I had received from Ginny. She kept going on about this wonderful surprise me and the kids were going to get when I got back from school/work, without giving me a hint whatsoever to what it was. She had even made Kreacher stay quiet, when I had asked him, he said he knew nothing about any surprise, but he had said it in a tone that said 'I can't tell you 'cause she forbade me to'.

We were nearing King's Cross Station now, meaning I could be with Ginny again soon. Gosh I loved my job, but I miss my wife even more than I loved teaching. Although she does come to see me occasionally in Hogsmaid, where we would rent a room and . . .

The train pulled into the station taking me out of my daydream. I found the kids, fighting with each other again, on platform 9 ¾. Apparently they had been waiting for me, but they looked like they had only just walked off the train somehow managing to find each other in the scramble to find parents, children, and siblings.

We walked through the barrier, after waiting in a small queue, to step into the embrace of some very warm arms.

_**Abby POV**_

I was pacing impatiently around the kitchen. Mum had told me to wait in here then she would bring everyone else who needed to meet me into the kitchen as it seemed a good place to introduce me. Apparently they used it as the family meeting room as well as the dining room. Which was weird, 'cause they actually had a proper dining room upstairs, but never used it. From what I had seen it was very big and very nicely decorated, as were several other rooms which seemed to never be used or at least were used very rarely. The top floor had never been changed from when what the last owners had it, apparently this was because it held sentimental reasons for my dad. The house, and one of those top floor rooms, had been his godfathers before he had died and left it all to him, including a rude house elf called Kreacher.

Suddenly I heard people banging around upstairs, as though they had large, heavy trunks. I ran quick as lightening to the other end of the room to sit down on the table and reached it only seconds before the door to the kitchen opened.

"What's going on here?" A man asked, whom I recognised from photos I had been shown last week "Ginny!" he said when nobody answered his question.

I stood up to try and explain when I was cut off. "Well . . . remember the day Albus was born . . ?" My mum started hesitantly.

"Yeah, I remember it well . . ." he stated whilst realising something in the process. "Is this why the kids were sent upstairs, not allowed to come back down? And why you cast muflatio to stop them from over hearing us?"

"Yeah" She simply replied. He then walked over to me and hugged me tightly "Oh Abigail"

"Actually I prefer Abby . . . dad" I said, hugging him back just as tightly. When we pulled away we both had big smiles etched across our faces.


	6. Introductions

**Chapter 5 - Introductions**

_**Abby POV**_

"Kids, come down here." Mum shouted up the stairs "Now!" It sounded like a herd of elephants running down the stairs.

"Mum why has the spare room been decorated?" "Why is the spare room filled with Goth stuff?" "Is someone staying with us?" All three questions had been fired at her at once.

"Well if you come into the kitchen, you'll find out the answers to all of these."

They walked in and all gasped in unison. "She looks just like Al!" exclaimed the girl.

"That would be because she's Al's twin sister. We thought she had died on the day she was born, but now we've found out that there had been a mix up at the hospital." She explained to the three teenagers standing in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Abby, I guess we'll get to know each other quickly and we'll probably hate each other just as quickly." I exclaimed, making myself stand clear.

"Well you can all do that now, upstairs." Making it clear that we needed to leave the kitchen.

"Sorry, can't do that, I've got band practice in half an hour and have to get to the other side of London"

"Oh, right. I'm sure you can all catch up on things later. What time will you be back?" Mum asked me.

"Um . . . well it all depends on how much we get through and how we all feel" I explained, telling her that I didn't really know. "I'll try not to stay out too late." I tagged on at the end to make her feel better. I then picked up my leather jacket and my bag, and left the house.

While it was true that I did have band practice in half an hour and that I had to travel across London to get there, it wasn't true that I had to leave at that moment. In fact it would have only taken me two minutes at the most to get there at the speed at which I could now run, but I needed to hunt and think some things through.

First I was going to see the friends I had just recently cut out of my life without one word of where I was going or what I was doing, or even goodbye. They were going to be mad at me.

Secondly I was about face my 'brother', Tony, for the first time after running away from home. I didn't know if he would drag me back or if he would be cool and let me be, but I didn't really want to take the chance. As I had hunted the night before this was my main reason for hunting, I needed my strength.

Last, and the one I was dreading the most, was my ex-boyfriend, Tim. I would be seeing him for the first time after I had dumped him, just after my birthday, four months ago. It was going to be an awkward reunion as we still loved each other, sort of. I had to dump him because if I didn't he would probably be dead by now. I would most likely have killed him myself by drinking his blood. It wasn't good to be close to a vampire if you were a live human being.

As I was walking along a deserted road I found a homeless person sitting at the side of the street. I decided he would make nice meal, as he was unwanted and lonely. I would only lessen his pain by killing him.

I hate being a vampire! I hate that I have to kill humans and that I have to drink their blood. I hated my 'parents' for what they had turned me into, even though I had been prepared for it my whole life, dreading the day I would turn 16.

It was what had stalled me from finding my real parents, as I couldn't risk hurting them. I had also needed to get to grips with what I had become, and my new reflexes. OK so there were some cool parts of being a vampire, but overall I still hated being one.

After finding one more homeless person a few streets later, I headed to Jenny's house, which was where we held our band practices. This was because her parents had nicely given us a whole room in their house to ourselves just so we had somewhere to practice.

I slowly walked up the pathway to the house, afraid of the reception I might be receiving. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Jenny's mum.

"Come in, come in. Wow it's been a long time since we last saw you around here. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I've had a couple of things happen to me recently, but it's all been sorted out now." I told her trying not to elaborate too much, whilst trying not to intrigue her too much either.

"Well all of the others are just upstairs getting ready to start" She told me, making it clear that I was the last to arrive.

I hesitated outside of the room for a second before opening the door. I was immediately bombarded by two girls crushing me in a hug.

"Why did you stop contacting us? We missed you so much!" They asked me, loosening their grip on me a bit.

"Well I just had a lot of stuff going on recently, and I missed you too Kate, and you too Jenny." I tagged on at the end just before she could enter a hissy fit about me forgetting her.

"Hey Probie, pass me that cable over there" Tony said to Tim

"Hey don't call him that" I told him while pulling out of the hug to go over to them.

"Well long time no see!"

"Yeah well, you know the reasons" I told him blatantly.

"Fine we'll talk later, and we will be talking later!" He said telling me that there was no way out of it.

"Hey Timmy, How are you?" I asked to try and break the ice between us.

"I'm good, how about you?" He asked just playing along.

"Oh same old, same old. I've written a couple of new songs."

"I've baked you some cookies if you want to come down and have them!" Jenny's mum shouted up the stairs. This was followed by us all running downstairs to grab a couple before Tony could get his hands on them.


	7. Lyrics

**A/N: **I do not own these songs

The Veronicas: Change the World, Hook Me Up, In Another Life

Paramore: Playing God, Brick by Boring Brick, Careful

**Chapter 6 - Lyrics**

_**Abby POV**_

"Probie . . . I mean McGee" Tony quickly corrected when I gave him a stern look. "Can you plug my amp into that socket behind you? He asked not very politely, but I wasn't about to lecture him as it was Tony we were talking about, and I could be just as bad as him sometimes.

"So shall we start with a couple of old ones and then work on the new ones Abby has written" Kate asked. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Let's start with Change the World, Hook Me Up, Playing God, and then finish it with Brick by Boring Brick." I suggested and again everyone murmured in agreement.

We all took our positions. Tony stood by his amp with his guitar, McGee stood behind the keyboard, Kate behind a mic with her bass guitar, Jenny sat behind the drums, and I stood behind the centre mic stand.

We went straight into the songs and barely paused in between them.

**Change the World**

"_We wanna change the world  
We wanna change your attitude, yeaha  
Yeah we wanna change your life  
We wanna give it back to you, oh yea_

Another day has passed  
Another week has come and gone  
I didn't think I'd last  
But those are things I did wrong  
Say it with a Swing  
And I just want my chance with that  
Here's my chance to sing  
Doesn't matter where I'm at  
Cause' we don't wanna fake it anymore

We wanna change the world  
We wanna change your attitude yeaha  
Yeah we wanna change your life  
We wanna give it back to you

And we don't know why our lives have come to this  
But we, we gotta try  
You know that ignorance is bliss

_Another week has passed  
Another year has come and gone  
Life goes so fast  
Trying to find where I belong  
And then I find myself  
In a very distant place  
With all my dreams  
Taken on a different face  
Cause' we don't wanna fake it anymore_

We wanna change the world  
We wanna change your attitude  
Yeah we wanna change your life  
We wanna give it back to you

And we don't know why our lives have come to this  
But we, we gotta try  
You know that ignorance is bliss

I know it's hard to be you  
I know it's hard to be young  
I know it's hard to see through  
But life has just begun  
Cause' we don't wanna fake it anymore

We wanna change the world  
We wanna change your attitude, yeaha  
Yeah we wanna change your life (we wanna change your life)  
We wanna give it back to you, yeaha  
We wanna change the world  
We wanna change your attitude, yeaha  
Yeah we wanna change your life  
We wanna give it back to you, oh yeah

_Cause' we don't wanna fake it anymore_"

**Hook Me Up**

"_I'm tired of my life  
I feel so in between  
I'm sick of all my friends  
Girls can be so mean  
I feel like throwing out  
Everything I wear  
Starting over new  
Cause I'm not even there_

Sometimes  
I want to get away some place  
But I don't want to stay too long  
Sometimes  
I want a brand new day  
Trying to fit in where I don't belong

_Hoooook Hook me up  
I want to feel the rain in my hair  
Hoooook Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up_

I like the lights turned out  
The sound of closing doors  
I'm not like other girls who always feel so sure  
Of everything they are  
Of what they're going to be  
Sometimes I'm just a girl stuck inside of me of me

Sometimes  
I want to disappear some place  
But I don't want to stay too long  
Sometimes  
I'm feeling so alone  
Trying to fit in where I don't belong

_Hoooook Hook me up  
I want to feel the rain in my hair  
Hoooook Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up_

They're going to crash and burn  
I'm going to find a way  
Nothing left to say

Hoooook Hook me up  
I want to feel the rain in my hair  
Hoooook Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care (I don't even care)  
Hoooook Hook me up  
I want to feel the rain in my hair  
Hoooook Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up  
Hook me up"

**Playing God**

"_I can't make my own decisions or make any with precision  
Well maybe you should tie me up so I don't go where you don't want me  
You say that I've been changing  
That I'm not just simply aging  
Yeah how could that be logical  
Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat  
Ohwoahoh_

_You don't have to believe me but the way the way I see it  
Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back or break it break it off  
Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror_

If God's the game that you're playing well we must get more acquainted because it has to be so lonely to be the Only one who's holy  
It's just my humble opinion but it's one that I believe in  
You don't deserve a point of view if the only thing you see is you  
Ohwoahoh

_You don't have to believe me but the way the way I see it  
Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back or break it break it off  
Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror_

This is the last second chance (I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm half as good as it gets (I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm on both sides of the fence (I'll point you to the mirror)

_Without a hint of regret I'll hold you to it_

I know don't believe me but the way the way I see it  
Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back or break it break it off  
Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror (x2)"

**Brick by Boring Brick**

"_She lives in a fairy tale somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that She's left behind  
It's all about the exposure  
The lens  
I told Her the angles were all wrong  
Now She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle bury the castle (x2)_  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_So one day he found Her crying coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her and the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick and the clock struck 12  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle bury the castle

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_We'll bury the castle bury the castle_

_Ohwoahoh ohwoahoh_

You built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic

_If it's not real you can't hold it in your hands  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true you can see it with your eyes  
Even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be yeah_

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle bury the castle (x2)

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba ba da ba ba _(x4)"

"It's good to know that we haven't gotten rusty in the time that Abz went all AWOL on us!" Jenny stated.

"Well that's because you are so talented, and it actually hasn't been that long since our last practice." I told her, well she actually is an excellent drummer.

"So what are these new songs you have written?" McGee asked me, obviously interested in whether I had written anything about him.

"Yeah I've written two more, the first one is called Carful, and the second is called In Another Life." I told them. "Careful is an upbeat, rocky type song and In Another Life is a slow song led by the piano. So I'll give you a demonstration then you can jam along afterwards, yeah"

"Well thats how we always do isn't it!" Tony told me, saying that I was a dumbass.

**Carful**

"_I settled down  
A twisted up frown disguised as a smile  
Well you would've never known  
I had it all but not what I wanted  
'Cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown_

You'd make your way in  
I'd resist you just like this you can't tell me to feel  
The truth never set me free so I did it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more

_more, more, more, more_

Open your eyes like I opened mine  
It's only the real world:  
A life you will never know  
Shifting your weight to throw off the pain  
Well you can ignore it but only for so long

You look like I did  
"You resist me just like this you can't tell me to heal!"  
And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more  
more, more, more, more

_The truth never set me free_

_The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free so I'll do it myself_

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out

_Can't be too carful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer_

_You've got to reach out_

_More, more, more, more, more_"

**In Another Life**

"_I have known you my whole life  
When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife  
Eight years later you won me over  
Just as I took the world on my shoulders_

I got used to living without you  
Endless phone calls and dreaming about you  
Always said that you were my man to be  
But I guess I was in love with your memory

You know I love you, I really do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life  
In another life

I know I said that I would keep my word  
I wished that I could save you from the hurt  
But things will never go back to how we were  
I'm sorry I can't be your world

You know I love you, I really do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life  
In another life, another life

The way you're holding on to me  
Makes me feel like I can't breathe  
Just let me go, just let me go  
It just won't feel right inside  
God knows I've tried

You know I love you, you know I do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life  
In another life, in another life, in another life "

"Those songs were really good! Where do you get your inspiration from?" Kate asked.

"From many places" I told her whilst looking at Tim.

We then played through the new songs a few more times, just to get the feel of them right and to burn them into our brains.

We started packing things up. Tim then chose this moment to confront me.

"That last song was meant for me, wasn't it?" he asked, making it sound more like a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah" I said, sighing. "I just don't think that it's going to work out between us anymore. We can still be mates though, can't we?" I still liked him just couldn't be with him anymore. Well he think had always been more of a friend to me anyway.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He said sounding more enthusiastic. Looks like I hadn't hurt him too badly then, which was a good thing.

I looked at the time and thought that it might be suitable to try and return home ASAP. "Um, I should really get going now, can I leave you to it?" I asked

"Yeah sure, but don't leave contacting us for so long again, will you!" It was not a question Jenny asked, it was a command that she gave.

"Of course, I don't know what I'd do without you guys. Bye." I then left after some hugs and verbal goodbyes.


	8. Reunion

**Chapter 7 - Reunion**

_**Abby POV**_

As soon as I had reached the end of the driveway, Tony caught up with me.

"Hey I told you we were going to talk, and there is no way out of it." He sternly told me.

"Well what do you want? Or is this talk gonna involve me being dragged back to that hell hole?" I asked him "'Cause if it is then I'm outta here!" I said without waiting for a reply.

"No, I just wanna talk with you. In fact mum and dad don't even know that I'm with you." He told me as gently as he could.

"OK. What you wanna talk about then?"

"Well . . . about the whole you and me thing, now that were both vamps." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Oh, well I hate them for what they have done to us, so for one I won't be with you, 'cause it's rebellious, and you know how I am about those things."

"Yup, you'll do anything just to anger them." He agreed with me.

"Yeah, and also I have only ever viewed you like a brother. Sorry if it's not what you want, but that's just how it is with me, so don't try and get jiggy with me." I told him blatantly.

"Oh, God no! I was hoping that it was the same with you." He almost screamed at me. "I only see you as a sister and would never, ever want you in that way." We were both relived at this new revelation.

"So why did you seem like you liked me, in that way?" I asked him.

"'Cause I was trying please them, but I hate them just as much as you do." He replied, making sense of lots of things.

"Glad to know. So was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Oh, just how you're doing and where you've been. Stuff like that."

"Oh, well I'm Good, I found my real family. They're real nice you know, well I only met all of them today. I've only been with my mum the past two weeks." I added when he gave me a confused look.

"So you've got siblings then?"

"Yeah, two brothers and one sister. Did you know that I'm a twin?"

"No, cool! Hey do you know if I could visit? You know every now and again?" He asked uncertainly.

"Um . . . I dunno. I mean we are vampires so –" He cut me off.

"I don't drink blood from a human, I get blood bags from the hospital. I can also control myself very well now! I have been doing this thing longer than you now."

"Hugh" I sighed. "OK then. I suppose you are right and I do miss you as a brother."


	9. Meetings

**Chapter 8 - Meetings**

_**James POV**_

It had been half an hour since Abby had gotten back from her band practice. I decided that it was time to find out what she was like. First I would go grab something to eat, as I could smell one of Kreachers concoctions.

As I was walking back up the stairs, after eating some apple tart, I decided that I would knock on her door first, 'cause funny as it would be bursting in on her unannounced, it would not be funny if I burst in and she was naked. Ugh, mental shudder, which suddenly became the real thing.

"Come in" I heard just before I was about to knock. She must have good hearing, 'cause I can be real quiet when I want to be and loud music was leaking from the room. I entered and sat down on her bed, which earned me a glare.

"What do you want?" She asked me, rather rudely.

"So, you're in a band then." I stated, looking around for an instrument of some sought.

"Yup, I'm the singer so don't bother looking for something anymore." She told me blatantly. She hadn't even looked up from the book she was reading at all since I had entered the room.

"You a Goth?" I asked her suddenly.

"Er well duh. How'd you guess that one Einstein?" Again she was rude. I guessed this was what all Goths were like.

"Well you seem more like an Emo, but I couldn't see any self harming marks on your wrists." I told her in a jokey way. At this she just laughed, which surprised me as I thought she might bite my head off at the remark.

"I might self harm in other places" she said in a mystifying voice, and then laughed some more, which told me that she was just playing along with me.

"You know, I think you're all right!" I told her, cryptically saying welcome to the family.

"Thanks! You're all right to." I then left her room.

_**Abby POV**_

After the interrogation by James, I was jumped by Lily and Albus. They had obviously been too scared to come on their own to meet me. They just stood at the doorway arguing on who should speak first. "Just come in and sit down you two"

They then pushed their way through the door and plopped down on my bed, making it bounce slightly. "So what do you want to know?" I asked them.

"Well . . ." Albus hesitated. "We wanted to know what your other family was like?" Lily asked taking over from Albus, who seemed to be a bit shy.

"They were all right, but . . ." I trailed off, it seemed me and Albus had more in common than I thought. "We were kinda a dysfunctional family in a way, we got along . . . well I hated my parents but that was for a different reason entirely, I only really got on well with my brother, but even he could sometimes be a dick" I told them slowly trying not to give away too much information.

"I know exactly what you mean" Lily said, relating with me. She seemed to be a very confident person.

"Kids, dinner's ready!" We heard Dad shouting up the stairs. I was jumping up and down inside as this saved me from having to say anything else about myself, also I liked Dad's cooking.


	10. Lessons

**Chapter 9 – Lessons**

_**Abby POV**_

Dinner was nothing fancy, as usual when Dad cooked it. But it was scrumptious, we were having Chicken Korma, from a jar of course, but all the same it was still great.

Just as we were sitting down Mum came through the door, "Great timing, Love!" Dad exclaimed as she sat down to eat with us.

When we were about halfway done with eating Mum and dad nodded at each other and put down their knifes and forks. They had something to tell me.

"Abby there's something we need to tell you . . ." Dad started. Oh God there is some dark family secret now isn't there.

"Abby . . ." Mum carried on with only a slight pause. "Our family is magical, or in other words we are wizards and witches." She suddenly stopped to let me take it in.

"I already knew that, that's how I found you" Their faces looked blank "I looked in the Ministry's records of wizarding family's, apparently I had been announced dead on the day I was born." I carried on, explaining myself. They looked slightly relived that they hadn't landed too big a bombshell on me. "And I can already do magic I was taught privately, though I haven't quite finished my education on it yet." I told them

"Well then we'll have to teach you the rest won't we." Dad told me explicitly. "We will start by testing you to see how much you know. Then we will perfect your technique, and then we will teach you all the rest you need to know."

**The next day**

Dad took me into one of the big rooms which wasn't used. "So we'll start with the basics I think" Dad said once he had finished moving some of the furniture.

I pulled out my wand, which was 7 inches long, made from Mahogany, with a Dragon Heartstring core. When I first bought it, it seemed to be quite heavy, but now it was as light as a feather, more proof of the change which had occurred in me a few months ago.

"We shall start with Wingardium Leviosare I think, move that chair over their will you."

I quickly and silently did as he said, making the chair move from one end of the room to the other.

"Impressive!" He stated. "So you've already mastered non-verbal spells, I see"

"Well, I guess that I'm roughly at NEWT level standard, but I've not taken any exams yet." I told him.

"Well we'll get you up to speed and when you're ready we'll take you to the examination office and get you examined for OWLS. Then I think you can come to Hogwarts and prepare for your NEWT exams."

**One month later**

We had carried on training constantly with few breaks all of that day, and the next day, and for the rest of that week. It was a month later that he thought I was ready to take the exams. What can I say, I'm a quick learner and I already knew most of the spells.

We were on our way to the Ministry so I could be examined for my OWLS. It was hot. No I mean really hot, well for England anyway. I had to take my exams on the middle of August! I was not liking this. Though I enjoy the heat (except for when it gets too hot, like flame type hot, but that's for a different reason.) I didn't want to take exams while sweating like a pig, well make that that the examiner sweating like a pig – I don't sweat anymore (a perk of being a vamp).

The examination room was very hot and stuffy. The examiner was very short and looked quite stern from a distance. As soon as she saw me she offered me biscuits and a glass of water making her seem friendlier than she looked.

"Right I will tell you the subject that I will test you on, then I will ask you to perform certain tasks. Is that clear?" She said all in one go, without taking a breath. I nodded in reply to her question. "Good. Now if your father could exit the room so you could be examined in test conditions" She told him sternly.

"I'll wait outside for you" he told me. He then kissed me on the forehead. "Good luck, though I know you will do well" he said as he pulled me into a hug. He then walked out of the room, never talking his eyes off of me as though he didn't really want to leave me, as though he wanted to protect me from the horrors of the world. Well he was too late; I had already seen my fair shares of horrors.

**Many hours later**

"The Practical examinations are over. Please come back tomorrow at 8am sharp for the written examinations." I nodded sharply and walked straight out of the room.

"So how was it?" My dad asked when I walked out of the room. He had been pasing around the waiting room, I could smell the trail he had left behind and his pulse was slightly raised.

"It was fine. I don't think I made any faults at all! I have to be back here at 8am sharp for my written examinations." I told him. "On the way back could you drop me off at a mate's house?" I asked "I have band practice you see . . ." I tailed off.

"Of course I'll drop you off!" He said smilling

**Two days later**

"Your last written examination is over please put your quill down. Your practical and written examinations will be marked quickly and the results will arrive at your home in the middle of August. You may leave now" I nodded and thanked her. I walked out of the room quickly.

"It was fine and I'll get the results in a couple of weeks." I said before my dad could say anything.

"Good! Have you got anything planed for tonight?" He asked "You see your mother and I thought it might be a good idea to hold you a celebratory dinner tonight." He carried on without waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, that sounds great and no I don't have any plans for tonight!" I said with a big grin on my face.


	11. Party Time

**Chapter 10 – Party Time**

_**Abby POV**_

The party was also Albus's party as he didn't get one at the beginning of the holidays. The reason for that was because I had shown up, well at least he got one even if it was late. A lot of people had been invited, I didn't even know who the hell most of them were. I just skulked around in a corner somewhere for most of it. I would have hung with Tony but he was busy trying to chat up some of the girls. Although I was watching him very carefully so as to try and catch him out – we had a bet. He bet me that within half an hour he would have five numbers from girls without using his vamp powers, I bet that he would have zero numbers.

Well the half an hour was up so I walked over to him trying to score extra points with two very young and naive girls. "Hi there sorry to break up the conversation ladies but I'm going to have to steal this man away from you." I tried to say politely to the two girls.

"But we only started talking!" One of the girls retorted back

"It's alright ladies I'll be back in five minutes, once I have managed to shake off this little dog here." Tony said. I dragged him away then I punched him in the arm. Hard. "Owww! You didn't have to hit me that hard" He stage wispered at me.

"Soorraay!" I said scarcasticly "Your time is up. How many did you get?"

"Three!" he said in a very cocky voice.

"That means I win!" I said in a bright, upbeat voice "because you said five and you only got three!" I explained before he could retort back.

"Ahh, but you said zero so neither of us win!" he retorted getting cockier by the sentence.

"Fine, so who'd you get the numbers off?" I asked being nosey.

"From Edwina, Alex, and Flo." He pointed out the people as he said their names.

"Looks like I win then!" I said between giggles.

"Why?" Tony hadn't got the faintest clue so I just burst out laughing.

I decided to let him out of his misery and explain "Edwina is a he/she – he's in the middle of a transsexual operation, Alex is a boy – he's a gay transvestite (dresses up like a girl), and Flo is a lesbian! So only one of the numbers is from a girl – the bet was specifically for girls – and they're only interested in you as a mate, therefore you received no numbers from interested girls and thus I win!" I was starting to sound cocky by the end of that speech, but what difference did it make when you realised you had just taken the piss out of my brother Tony and his purvey ways?

"I've gotta go!" He suddenly said and turned on the spot and left very quickly. Probably to sulk somewhere while he contemplated on what had just happened.

The party suddenly became boring now that I couldn't mess with Tony anymore and it had that kinda dead feeling. It was good party, just not bumping like the kind I like to go to. I like to go to wild parties where the music is so loud you can't hear yourself think and where everyone is dancing and having a good time. "Hi" someone said quietly behind me.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed, almost jumping though the ceiling. "Don't you ever, ever do that again James or I will kill you and I mean it!" I yelled at him. The only reason he had caught me unawares was because I was so deep in thought but normaly I would have sensed something.

I was now glaring at him because he was laughing so hard at me jumping. He suddenly stopped laughing – my glare was very sharp. "What do you want?" I asked him irritably.

"I just wanted to see how you were enjoying the party! And I take it from your face that you are not enjoying this party at all." He said digging his grave all the deeper.

"Why don't you go find Tony since you seem to have so much in common with him, he'll give you something fun to do, so quit buggin' me." I sneered at him.

"All right, all right! Keep your knickers on! I was going to be nice and cover for you so that you could escape this drab place for a bit, but now I might not do that if that is what you think of me."

"Oh! I'm sorry. Although that is what I think of you, could you please cover for me now that you have suggested it that would be great. I would have to owe you one."

"You would owe me any favour of my choosing?" he asked me slyly

"Hugh, I am so going to regret this" I said under my breath but just loud enough for James to hear. "Yes I will owe you any favour of your choosing. Happy now?"

"Yes, very. I will cover for you now as long as you promise to keep your word!"

"I promise, I always keep my word" I then took off out of the room, trying not to be seen escaping my own joint "exams are over" party. When nobody was looking, I dashed through the front door quietly.

Once I was out of the door, I ran as quickly as I could (which is very quick I can assure you) to the nearest park. Just before I reached the park I heard a squeaking noise. I stopped and hid behind some trees. There was someone on the swing and she looked upset about something. I shifted my weight slightly to get a better look at her, making hardly any noise at all.

"Who's there?" A strong and confident voice asked. The girl had stopped swinging. Something was not normal with her. I decided to investigate her further. I stepped out from behind the trees. "Who are you? And why are you here?" she asked more questions but I was the one who was curious about her.

"I could ask the same about you!" I told her.

"You got me there." She started swinging again, but her body language was more guarded than before.

"May I sit next to you?" I asked pointing to the swing next to her. She nodded at me so I sat down and started to swing myself. "So why are you out here on this cold and windy night then?" I asked her trying to cease my curiosity.

"I asked first!" She said without satisfying my craving. I sighed.

"I suppose you've got me there." I said repeating her own words. "Well do you want the long story or the short?"

"I've got all night and I'm all ears." She said meaning that she wanted to give less time for her own story.

"Well I don't know if I want to share at the moment. Maybe if I get a taster of your story I might be happier with sharing." I said showing that I was a secretive person and that I was curious about her.

"Humm . . . It seems like we are at a mutual disagreement. Why don't we start with names?" She said, it seemed like she was as stubborn as me.

"My name is Abigail Dora Potter, but you can all me Abby. You are?" I said trying to get something out of her without giving away too much.

"I'm Zeeva Sappir Sela David, but you can call me Zeeva."


	12. Stories

_**A/N:**__ I have changed the spelling of Ziva's name to Zeeva as I wanted to change the meaning of her name. It will all become clear soon as to why I have done this. I made up the two middle names so they are not Ziva's real ones._

_Zeeva – wolf_

_Sappir – sapphire_

_Sela – rock_

**Chapter 11 – Stories**

_**Zeeva POV**_

This Goth girl seemed to be as curious about me as I was about her now that I had learnt that she was a daughter of the famous Harry Potter. I decided that she might be a safe person to share some things with but not everything yet. "My parents threw me out of the house because they don't want me anymore. That would be my basic story. Now what's your basic story?" I asked her seeing if she would be more willing to share this time.

"My basic story. Hum, well I guess I'd start from being adopted by horrible parents, running away to find my real parents. Being here in the park is because my real parents threw a party for several reasons and I don't fit in and I got bored, so here I am." She explained. It may have been longer than mine but at least she didn't have to live with this terrible thing. She started sniffing a little bit not enough for a normal person to notice, but who said I was normal. "What are you? You don't smell human!" She suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Hugh. I'm a werewolf." I had decided to come out straight with her there was no point in pretending. "So do you have an extra powerful sense of smell compared to everyone else or are you just psychic?" I asked her as something was not normal with her if she was able to spot that I was a werewolf.

"Yes I have a good sense of smell but that's because I'm a vampire." Woa I was not expecting that. "I think it's time to tell each other our long stories." She suggested.

"I'm guessing that means I go first. Well I've been a witch all of my life and I was doing really well at School, but a month ago I was bitten by a werewolf at full moon. Last night I transformed during the family meal, which had been hosted outside. I was immediately disowned by my family and they threw me out this morning. Now I have nowhere to stay and I'm a werewolf on top of it."

I decided to keep no details away from her there was no need to, we were both outcasts together. "Now what's your long story?" I asked to prompt her to start.

"Well at birth I had been declared dead, but really I had been kidnapped by two vampires. I grew up with them as my parents, though I knew I had been adopted. I have an adopted brother who is alright and I've kept contact with him. My fake parents turned us into vamps when we turned 16. About a month after I had been turned I ran away to find my real parents, I had already found out who they were and where they lived. I'm just starting to fit in but not quite, they don't know that I'm a vampire yet. That would be my long story."

"At least you've got nice parents who will understand if you told them, I don't which is why I didn't tell them untill the accident."

"Well since you're homeless why don't you come and live at my house for a bit, my parents won't mind and it's not like we don't have the room."

"I . . . Well if you insist." Looks like I've just made a friend. "But can we not tell your parents about my condition yet." I was still afraid they might turn me away because of it.

"That's fine as I haven't told them about mine yet either." We ran quickly to her house to find that many of the guests, from the party she had mentioned, were leaving. We hid behind some bushes until they had gone, then we entered the house.


	13. What?

**Chapter 12 – What?**

_**Abby POV**_

It had been a week since the party and since Zeeva had moved in. Mum and dad seemed to like her and welcomed her easily. I suppose it was 'cause of the people they are and their past experiences, which I didn't know too much about yet, except what everyone knew worldwide in the wizarding world.

Zeeva seemed to be settling in well. Apparently she and Al were quite good friends already, considering the fact that they were in the same year and house that was not hard to believe. Although there had not been much contact between the two, maybe they had not had too much contact with each other previously; I was going to ask him about that . . .

I walked into Al's room without knocking. "Hey Al!" I said quietly. He almost jumped through the ceiling.

"Don't do that!" He yelled at me. "What if I had been changing?" he was still in his PJ's and was only just getting up.

"Sorry I'll knock in future. So, what's Zeeva like in school then?" I asked trying to get info on her from other people as she was reluctant to open up too much.

"Well, she's very bright, top of most classes. She always looks very beautiful, even in school uniform. She's tends to keep to herself and the couple of friends she has. Why do you want to know?" he suddenly quizzed me.

"I thought it would be good for me to know a bit more about her if she's going to be here for a long time." I answered on an automatic roll I had prepared before. "I'll see you later Al" I said quickly and was out of the room before he could question me further.

Back in my room I analyzed everything he had said about her. Luckily Zeeva was fast asleep under the covers of her bed. He had said 'she's very bright', I could see that from the results of the OWLS which we had received the day before, we had both gotten outstanding on more or less everything. 'She tends to keep to herself and the couple of friends she has', well that explained a lot, why she keeps to herself all the time and why she and Al don't talk too much. 'She always looks very beautiful, even in her school uniform', looking at her face now I could see that she is very pretty. And looking at my memories of the past week she did look sexy in the type of clothes she wore. OK that was a weird thought.

I could tell from the way Al spoke about her that he fancied her. A surge of anger welled up inside of me, but it was different from normal anger as there was a pang of hurt across my chest. This was getting freaky. I was jealous that my brother fancied a friend of mine . . . that wasn't right.

_**Zeeva POV**_

I was half asleep when Abby came back into the room. She flapped on the bed and was looking towards me but also into space. The expression on her face told me that she needed some time alone, so when I was fully awake I decided to pretend to be asleep for a little bit longer.

She was so beautiful, I wished that I could just go and kiss all of her worries away. But that would not happen as she was very straight. I was not, I had known that I was gay for a very long time and had a few flings with a couple of Muggle girls and one Witch. But I had never ever felt something this strong for a person before, I was going to have to try and bend her in any way I could.

I then decided to get up and show her that all I was wearing was my underwear. It had the desired effect of making her eyes pop, then failing to completely look away. "Morning Abby" I said to her waiting to hear what she would say after that little exposure.

"Mor . . . mor . . . morning Ze . . . Zeeva." She stumbled out. I giggled internally; she could be so cute when she was embarrassed. "I think breakfast might be ready downstairs." She mumbled as she hastily retreated from the room.

**Later that evening**

It had been quite difficult to get Abby alone with me, even a few seconds today as she had been hiding away somewhere meaning that she was moody, so I couldn't _really flirt_ with her. But it was getting close to 'bedtime' which meant we would be alone in our room for the whole night; I would make my move then.

"Kids, it's time for you to go up to your rooms for the night I think." Said Abby's mum. Nobody argued with her.

Back in out room she was her bright and normal self again, looked like she had been able to sneak one of those American Caf-Pows again.

"Wanna watch something?" She asked in her chirpy voice.

"How about something of mine? Last time you put on a horror movie which made no sense and scared the rubbish out of me." I told her.

"Alright!" She gave in "But Zeeva, its crap not rubbish." She corrected me.

"Whatever, same thing. Let's put this on." I said, picking up the first DVD on my pile of stuff.

As we watched the movie, I cuddled up closer and closer to her. She didn't seem to mind too much.

I started to run my finger around her knee and up and down her leg. She tensed up then seemed to relax almost immediately. She started to run her fingers through my hair. I wasn't really concentrating on the movie much anymore.

When it finished I stretched up and started to move from the bed, she caught my hand and pulled me back. I twined our fingers together, she squeezed my hand. Our faces were very close together, she brought her other hand up to stroke mine.

I didn't think, I reacted. I kissed her softly on the lips. She started to kiss me back and the kiss suddenly became more passionate, our arms held our bodies closer together, our hands searched each others bodies, the room seemed to tip sideways.

_**Abby POV**_

As the movie ended, Zeeva got up to move from my bed. I didn't want that to happen so I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She twined our fingers together, I squeezed back. Her face was close to mine; I wanted to kiss her lips so badly that my hand stroked her cheek.

She kissed me on the lips, softly at first but as I started to kiss her back it became more passionate, we were holding each other close and searching each others bodies. I pushed her back against my bed.

The weird thing about kissing her was not that she was a girl but that I was enjoying it. I had never kissed anyone so passionately in my life and not with these feelings before. I liked squeezing her breasts even though I had only ever been out with and thought that I liked Boys.

I had been thinking about her all day, about the way she made me feel and about how I was reacting to those feelings. This was why I had been hiding all day; it gave me space to think about her without confronting her as I had no idea what I might have done.

We fell asleep in each others arms in only our underwear.

**The next morning**

"Good morning" I murmured to Zeeva when I saw that she was awake.

"Morning" She murmured back. She stretched out then kissed me on the lips. The kiss lasted for a good 5 minutes before she had to break for air, I didn't really need it. As soon as her breath was back we were Kissing again.

**3:00pm**

We had decided not to tell people about us just yet which meant more and more secrets were piling up. I was dreading the time that they would all have to come out, but I didn't want that to be just yet, though I knew it would have to be soon as school was coming up in a couple of weeks.

Thunk. What was that? I flared up my hearing to super sensitive. It came from the Attic. I went to investigate but the door was locked from the inside, there was a key blocking the keyhole from the other side of the door.

I thought that it might be James or mum and dad up there, so I went to check on Zeeva in the living room.

When I arrived everyone was there, not a single person who was in the house today was missing. "What is it Abby?" Dad asked when I stopped in the doorway with a confused expression on my face.

"Dad" I said slowly "I think there's something up in the attic."

_**A/N: **__Sorry if this was done a bit quickly but I needed to get a minor story line out of the way for a main event. Although it meant that I wrote a really long chapie! :D Please review as it will encourage me to write quicker and possibly better (if it is constructive criticism) or just to voice your thought! __A__ll are welcome! XD_


	14. Surprises

_**A/N:**__ sorry about messing with the chapters but I just noticed that chapter 2 was missing! Sorry! :( I don't know what was up with that but I just had to replace all of the chapters after it! Which was a lot! :( SORRY! This could also mean that some of the chapters may have changed slightly!_

**Chapter 13 – Surprises**

_**? POV**_

"Someone is trying to get into the attic. I think we've been found out." I told the others in a hushed, gravelly voice.

"There seems to be some intricate spell work on this door, it must be a wizard!" said a man's voice from behind the door.

"Or a witch!" Said several women's voices.

"What are we going to do Mad Eye?" Lily asked me "Should we hide?" She asked in a strong voice, trying not to show her fear.

"No we should face them like the good witches and wizards we are." Tonks answered her back, wanting to have some action.

"Here, here, I vote for Tonk's idea." Said Fred, who also would want action.

"That would only be a good idea if we knew who we were facing" Said Remus, wise as always.

Sirius morphed into a dog and motioned James to morph as well. "Sirius that will not work like it did last time, as there are more of us and we can't all change or disguise ourselves as animals!" I stage whispered.

"Well can't you take a look through the door then, Tonk's idea might work if we know who they are." James enquired. I looked thought the door and saw many familiar faces which looked older and some new younger faces.

"They are friends, old friends, well older than the last time any of us saw them, and it seems like they have reproduced." some of them looked confused with what I had just said. "Fred, you're an uncle. James and Lily you're grandparents." It suddenly dawned on them.

_**Harry POV**_

"Hermione, can you test whether that has opened the door?" I asked her as she was the only one who would know who to test this. Everyone had moved from the living room to the attic door to see what was happening.

"You've removed all of the spells expertly, but it's still locked." She said puzzled.

"It's been locked from the inside using a key." Abby piped up, how did she know that?

"Oh right thanks." I then unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open pointing my wand through first, and then poking my head through. "There's no one on the stairs." I told everyone while backing out. I made some quick calculations in my head. "Everyone go back downstairs, except for Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George, and Neville." I waited for the others to retreat downstairs before explaining my plan. "Hermione you will be paired with Ron, George with Neville, and Ginny with me. Me and Ginny will go up first, followed by Hermione and Ron, followed by George and Neville. Let's go."

We moved up the stairs with ease, there didn't seem to be anyone at first glance in the first of the big attic rooms, but there was a lot of junk up here, within which they could hide. "Let's split up into our pairs and search the attic" I said making sure that everyone was safe, yet covering as much ground as possible. "Lumos" I needed to see more, the others followed my lead.

No one was in the first of the two big attic rooms. I opened the second door carefully, with the others standing guard. We weren't attacked, but instead we got a big shock.

"What's going on here?" I asked, I was confused as all of these people were supposed to be dead. I walked in with my wand still raised. The others came and backed me up in a wide V formation, with me as the head.

When the others saw who it was Hermione and George lowered their wands in shock, Neville and Ron fainted. Ginny lowered her wand and made movement as though to rush over to 'Fred' and hug him. "Ginny, these people are supposed to be dead, it's most likely that they are imposters, go help Ron, Hermione help Neville, George raise your wand and back me up." I barked out commands quickly so that they could be followed quickly.

"Hello Harry. It seems like I've taught you well." 'Lupin' said

"Professor Lupin. How do you know Hogwarts like the back of your hand?" I asked testing him.

"I was one of the four creators of the Marauder's Map" he answered back without hesitation.

"Mad Eye, in my fourth year at Hogwarts Who helped me to win the Triwizard tournament?" I was now in interrogation mode.

"It was Barty Crouch Junior, posing as me; I was stuffed in a trunk all year."

"Tonks are you married?"

"Yes, to Remus."

"Sirius, what did you buy me for my first birthday?"

"A mini broomstick, is there a reason you're interrogating us?" He asked being the only one so far to question me.

"He's checking that we are the real article" Remus answered for me.

"Mum . . ." I faltered "What did I knock over in the house when I was zooming around on my first broom?"

"You knocked over an ugly vase I had received from Petunia."

"Dad . . ." I faltered again "What animal do transform into?"

"I transform into a unicorn."

I looked to George to quiz Fred, he nodded. "Fred what is the secret ingredient for the puking pastels?"

"Pixy venom." George nodded and lowered his wand.

"Sorry, I'm a bit deaf in this ear. He said pointing to his hole.

I lowered my wand and rushed over to Sirius. I pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you." He hugged me back.

Hermione revived both Ron and Neville at this moment. "I could swear that I saw some dead people a minute ago." Neville stated.

"They're still here!" Ron said pointing and backing up.

"Go back to where you came from!" Neville shouted at them. Ginny strode up to him and slapped him in the face.

"Don't so that he was doing the right thing!" Hermione then slapped Ron.

"If you two hadn't fainted then maybe you would know what is going on!" Hermione yelled at them. "What is going on?" She then asked contradicting herself.

"We don't know ourselves either; we just woke up in this attic a few days ago." Lupin explained.

"DA meeting now. Contact anyone else who isn't already here" Everyone looked stunned at the sudden commands. "Let's go people; we need to figure out what is going on here." People suddenly got moving into action. "Why don't you come downstairs into the kitchen and we can discuss things while we wait for people to arrive."

As we went downstairs there were some gasps as the people who weren't upstairs saw who was in the attic. "Kids the kitchen is out of bounds, Teddy that includes you too." I said before he could come down with us.

"What but I'm of age and I'm part of the DA too now." He argued.

"Teddy Remus Lupin, I am your Godfather you will do as I say." I said sharply. He immediately backed away into the living room.

I walked into the kitchen. "Kreacher" I called and the elf appeared in front of me.

"You called Master!"

"Kreacher we have guests coming over. I need you to follow the normal procedures and to serve drinks. Can you do that for me?" I asked to be polite.

"Of course Master" He replied with a bow.

"How is _he_ being so polite? He never was to me!" Sirius said with disbelief.

"That awful man is back! You are supposed to be dead!"

"Kreacher go do the work I have set for you now please." The house elf vanished on the spot. "You just have to be nice to him, that's all there is too it."

"Dad" the voice came from the entrance of the kitchen.

"You're supposed to be in the living room! What is it Abby?" I asked hoping to get her out as quickly as possible.

"Well first of all Teddy accidentally gave Al a puking pastel and we can't find the other sweet, second James is chasing Lily, taunting her, and thirdly I'm going to band practice now." She reeled off her tongue quickly.

I sighed "Give this to Al." I pulled a sweet out of my pocket and gave it to her "Then find your mother. Be back before 10:00." I gave her all the answers she was looking for. She then ran out of the room.


	15. Betrayal

**Chapter 14 – Betrayal**

_**Abby POV**_

**After band practice**

"Hey Abby. You able to go out and have some fun for a bit?" Tony asked me as we were packing away.

"Sure, I've got to be back before 10:00 though." I replied. It would be nice to spend some time with my brother, I needed it. My life had become so confusing recently, I just needed to get out and relax. "Where are you thinking of going?" I asked him.

"Oh now where would be the fun in that? I'm not telling you it's gonna be a surprise." Great, either that meant it was vamp stuff or he was teasing me . . . or both. Most likely it was both.

"Hey is it alright if I leave my Guitar here?" Tony asked. This meant that he was not going to want it around for whatever we were doing.

"That's fine by me. Just put it in the corner over there." Jenny said pointing to a spare corner in the room.

Tony walked over to Kate who was almost finished packing her Bass away. "You were really good today." As he said this he lightly smacked her ass. She immediately pulled him into a vice like grip.

"Do that again and I will do much worse than this." She whispered into his ear.

"Yep" He said in a strained voice. She let go of him.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"Which one?" He asked as if needing to clarify.

"Both" She replied as she walked out of the room.

"Come on Tony tell me where we are going!" I begged him, bringing him out of his trance. He gave me an I'm not telling you look. So I pulled him outside to hurry him up.

When we were outside the door I asked "Is it Vamp stuff?"

"Maybe" He replied. "Well I need to talk to you before we do the cool stuff."

"OK shoot." I said prompting him to start talking.

"First of all I have to ask why you started drinking animal blood when I said that you could stop drinking from humans."

"Well I know that if drank human blood even if I wasn't killing humans, I would still be tempted too much and you of all people know that I HATE this more than anything." I said really quickly.

"OK. Well I'm taking you to the woods then." He said revealing where we were going.

"I don't need a drink I had a lot of blood yesterday." I told him that I didn't need it at the moment.

"Well we don't have to hunt, but I found this awesome clearing where you can run for hours in open space and not be seen."

"I love you!" I said jumping on him to give him a hug.

**1 hour later**

"What time is it?" I asked slightly out of breath. I had just been running around continually for a good hour.

"Um . . . No idea. Next question." We then both fell into fits of giggles. "I'm sorry" He said out of the bloom.

"For what?" I asked him. What on earth was he on about he shouldn't be sorry for anything.

"For this." He stated simply.

Next thing I knew I was being grabbed from behind. I reacted instantly, but another pair of hands were on me in a second. I struggled even harder using my Vampire strength. Tony's hands were then around neck to hold my head still so that I couldn't bite whoever was holding my arms and legs down.

Everything then went black.


	16. Missing

**Chapter 15 – Missing**

_**Zeeva POV**_

There was a knock on the door of our room. "Come in." I called.

"You don't know where Abby is, do you?" Abby's dad asked me.

"No sorry, when is she supposed to be back from her band rehearsal?" I asked.

"She was supposed to be back an hour ago, do you know what she was going to do after it?"

"No sorry." He nodded and left the room.

Abby was missing. I was really worried for her now. I put down the book I was reading and started walking around the room formulating different scenarios.

_**Abby POV**_

I woke up in an unfamiliar room yet I thought I had seen it somewhere before. I was hanging from the ceiling by my wrists; my legs were also tied together. I tried to free myself but found that I couldn't move very much and when I did, it was very painful.

I had obviously been out for a while as didn't have much strength left. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw some Calendula plants growing in the corner of the room. The oil from the plants is about one of the only things Vampires were actually adverse to but not many people knew this, I must have been kidnapped by vamps then.

I suddenly realised where I was. But I had never seen the room from this angle before, which is why it took time to recognise it completely.

_**Harry POV**_

"No one knows where she might be." I said as I walked back into the kitchen. I flopped down in a chair. Ginny sat by me and wrapped her arms around me.

"She'll come back eventually. She seems to be very independent, I'm sure she'll be fine." She comforted me. I sighed.

"We don't know much of her past though. She doesn't like to talk about it. I'm guessing that she has had a very troubled past." Ginny sighed.

"She's just like you, in many ways. I'm definitely sure she will be fine." I laughed at that.

"You know I only just scraped out of everything, and quite often heavily injured." I told her reminding her of the amount of times I had been in a Hospital. Now she was the one laughing.

"Yes I know, but you always managed to get out." She countered me.

"Can someone tell me what's going on between you two, 'cause last time I remember you had dumped Ginny now you two seem to be hitched." Fred suddenly said breaking our bubble.

"That would be because we are married, you dimwit!" Ginny said sharply. She had most definitely inherited her mother's scary side.

"And I didn't dump her." I added on at the end.

"Yes you did. I remember her crying for hours on end after you had done that." He argued.

"I just said that we couldn't be together because he would use her again, and can we not talk about this now 'cause I need to find my Daughter!" Everyone went quiet after that. I was breathing heavily from shouting. "Why is it that when I start shouting about something that everyone goes quiet?" I asked.

"Because your normally right." Hermione answered as she walked into the kitchen. "We should be looking for Abby right now not discussing what people have missed while being dead." She looked at Fred with her infamous glare. He immediately backed off. "We need to make a list of the places she would have most likely gone, and then send out teams of people too look in those places." At Hermione's words people started getting orderly for our mission.

"Dad, we want to help too!" The kids had been listening at the door . . . again. The whole room had gone silent and still again, waiting for my answer.

I nodded. "We will need all the hands and ideas we can get."


	17. The Set Up

_**A/N:**__ Sorry it's been a long time since I last updated this but I've had a lot of stuff recently and I've also had a lot of writers block. Will try to update more! Please review it makes me a happy bunny . . . writer. XD XD XD_

**Chapter 16 – The Set Up**

_**Abby POV**_

I had no idea how much time had passed since I had been brought here, but I could hazard a guess at about 12 hours. Vamps had a good sense of passing time, it got better the older the vamp was by simply being around for a very long time.

I heard someone walking to the room. Finally I might get some answers in this place. The door opened to the person I least expected to be here. "Tony!" I said in surprise. He just ignored me and came over to check my restraints and the level of Calendula oil in my system.

My mind went back to the night I had been kidnapped. I remember Tony saying that he was sorry for something, then being grabbed from behind, and then . . . This is where my memory failed a bit from that night. I tried really hard to think what might have happened then my brain put two and two together and remembered the rest. Tony had grabbed my neck to stop me from fighting back and had then put enough Calendula oil in my system to knock me out.

"Why?" I asked very simply. He stopped and hesitated just before his hand touched the door knob.

He sighed. "You know why." He said in almost a whisper, but he knew that I could still hear him, even with this amount of Calendula oil in my system.

"No! I don't, so please enlighten me." I wanted to hear it come from his own lips. He sighed again, and this time he turned to face me.

"You want to know why? Huh? I'll tell you why. It's because I was saving my own hide. Ok. I'm still living with _them_ and I still have an act to put on." I had been ready for these words but they still shocked me. He then raced out of the room before I could say anything else. He had shouted those last words at me; I knew that we were alone in the house.

**Sometime later**

"I was wondering when you would show up." I said as two _people_ walked in the room.

"How long have you known?" the woman asked.

"'Bout the same time I woke up" I replied. "What's the point of this?" I asked rather rudely.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" The man suddenly cut in.

"I'll talk to her how I like 'cause she's not my mum! And you're not my dad either!" I said before either could say anything.

"That's not the point here." She snapped.

"Then please enlighten me, what is the point of all this?" I enquired rudely . . . again.

"Firstly you ran away from us, your parents. That can never be forgiven." She started but moved on before I could reply. "Secondly we wanted to show you what your vital work has produced." She could see the confused expression on my face and laughed. "You remember the things we had you doing before you ran away, they were partly for you to get a hang of what you had become but it was also to provide for a bigger goal."

At this point another man joined us, lead in by Tony. My face widened in surprise to who it was. This man was supposed to be dead . . . but then those people in our attic were also supposed to be dead. "I came down to thank you for several reasons." The man spoke up taking me out of my thoughts. "First I have to thank you for your part in bringing me back to life, and secondly I have to thank you for being bait. You will bring me my greatest enemy." He then laughed. "Tony why don't fetch her father." He commanded him.

"Yes master. I'll go tonight." He replied with a sight bow.

"Give the order for the guards to step down to make it easy for them to infiltrate us, but not so easy for them to escape. Tell the others to get ready, we have guests arriving later." He gave the orders for a trap.

_**Harry POV**_

**Later that evening**

We were all situated in the dining room this time as it was bigger. "So no one has found her then?" We had all searched all over London. I sighed. "What do we do now?" I asked no one in particular.

"I guess we wait . . ." Hermione trailed off as I glared at her.

"Hermione's right, Harry, It is the best course of action. If she doesn't want to be found then you can't find her, she'll come back eventually. I have learnt that much about her." Ginny said very calmly, but I could see that she was braking down on the inside. I went over to her and hugged her.

"What you're thinking isn't true." I told her. "If she had been disappointed with us then she would have told us and left ages ago." I said to try to calm her, although I had my own doubts. She then broke down in tears in my arms. The others had tried to find other things to do to leave us in our private moment. "We will post people around the city. If you spot her . . . just approach her and tell her that . . . that her family is waiting for her. She will know who most of you are and she will know the meaning behind the message. I think that's the best we can do for now." I told them to actually give them something proper to do. "Kids." I shouted before they could join in. "I think that it's time for you to go to bed now."

"What? But we want to help!" Albus shouted back to me "She's our sister, my twin!"

"Albus! It's past Midnight, now go to bed! I don't want to have to worry about you three either!" I was past my patience now. The Kids realised this and sulkily went off to bed.

"Does this include us too?" Teddy and Zeeva asked me gingerly.

"I suppose not. You can help but you have to stay here." I said almost giving up. They nodded and got busy.

"Harry. You and Ginny go to bed as well. We can handle things on our own down here." Hermione suggested to us. She could obviously see that we were at our limits.

"Thanks." I let go of Ginny to hug her. Then we walked out into the hall.

There was a knock at the door. We both looked hopefully at each other then rushed to open the door.

"Tony." I said in slight disappointment. "Abby's not here at the moment, but would you like to come in anyway?" I offered.

"I know where she is! And she's in trouble, big trouble!"


	18. The Trap

_**A/N:**__ Sorry it's taking me so long to update the chapters but I'm getting really bad writers block at the moment and also I just went away on holiday. (In the middle of nowhere in Scotland – it was really good but didn't get much writing done.) I will try to update quicker but I can't promise anything. NO1 really seems to be REVIEWING! Pls review it will make me happy and maybe even write quicker! XD XD XD_

**Chapter 17 – The Trap**

_**Harry POV**_

We were all in the dining room listening to Tony. " . . . I had left the clearing after her and when I got home . . . she was hanging in our cellar." I could see that this was becoming emotional for him. He obviously cared for his adopted sister, a lot. "The first chance I got to escape, I came here." He paused for a while. "She's in a really bad condition." I could see that he couldn't carry on anymore, so I stepped in.

"Thanks for coming to us. We'll need your help to get her out." He nodded. He still looked down for some reason.

**An Hour Later**

We were outside the house now. We split into our teams. The stand-by team and the infiltration team. They were both pretty small. The infiltration team consisted of Me, Tony, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. The Stand-by team consisted of Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus and George.

Tony carefully led us into the house, while the other team got into their positions. We were using walkie talkies for contact, as even though they were not the most up to date equipment, it took a while for wizards (and witches) to grasp the concept.

We moved quietly but quickly through the house. It seemed to be easy for us. Too easy. But at the moment I thought this, we arrived at the basement.

I saw Abby. She was in a right mess and literally hanging from the ceiling.

"Abby!" I called out to her. She looked up feebly.

"Dad!" She said weakly as I untied her. "You shouldn't be here. It's . . ." Before she could finish her sentence we were surrounded, by old foes. Some supposedly dead. A tear fell from Abby's face.

_**Abby POV**_

We had wands pointing at us from all directions. Another group walked in with five other prisoners. I presumed a back up team.

"Take the rest of their wands." _She_ commanded. "Tony go upstairs and tell him we're ready." He nodded and shuffled out of the room while muttering the word 'sorry'.

My parents and the others had shocked expressions on their faxes. I tried not to cry harder.

"How could you?" dad asked him. He paused briefly before walking out of the door. Some of our captors laughed.

A few minutes later our silence was broken by footsteps coming down the stairs. Tony came through the door followed by a man. A terrible man. It was my fault he was here.

Everyone gasped as he entered. "I killed you! How can you be here now?" Dad asked him.

"Ah, now you see, I Lord Voldemort have many ways of coming back. If you would like to know specifically, ask your daughter there."

My dad turned to look at me, but I didn't see his expression as I was looking away in shame. He then hugged me tightly and whispered. "You can tell me later." I then found it very hard to not cry harder, but I managed it.

"My dad gave a slight nod to someone. I then saw Tony fiddle with something in his pocket. I was confused.

"Now I will have the pleasure of killing Harry Potter!" Voldemort shouted with triumph. "Avada Ka . . ."

At that moment the group of people who had been hiding in out attic burst into the room.

"Not today you don't!" The man with shaggy hair shouted.

The next thing I knew I serious battle had ensued.

_**Tony POV**_

When the back up team burst into the room at our signal, all hell broke loose.

In less than a minute, wands were being thrown to their owners, after which a serious battle started.

I followed the plan we had made after I had realised who I was betraying. I ran over to Harry, who was holding a very confused Abby. "I'll take her out the escape route and meet you in the orchard." He nodded and handed her over to me. "Abby?" I asked hesitantly. "I'm going to take you away from her . . . Do you trust me?" She nodded weakly. That was not a good sign.

I picked her up in my arms and ran at inhuman speed. I didn't stop until I reached the arranged meeting spot, in the orchard.

I sat Abby carefully against the tree. "You need blood."

"I need sleep first. I don't have enough energy to hunt yet." She argued weakly. I frowned.

"That's because of the Calendula oil. You need blood to wash it out of your system! You know that." She didn't reply, but her frown said everything.

The others walked into the clearing with their brooms. "We need to get her. Fast. They won't be able to reach her there." Harry said.

I helper Abby onto the back of his broom and slid behind to support her.

_**Abby POV**_

**At Home**

"I don't know what to do!" Someone said. Everything was a bit groggy, but it was getting better.

"She needs blood." Tony had said quietly. Everyone turned to look at him. I knew this had been inevitable but I still didn't want it to happen.

There were only a few people in the room. My parents and Hermione, my siblings and Zeeva (at their insistence).

"As in a blood transfusion? There seems to be enough blood in her system to survive." Hermione replied. Things seemed to be getting clearer.

"No. She needs to drink it." People gasped.

"She's a Vampire?" dad asked as though he needed confirmation.

"She didn't want to tell you. I'm a Vampire too." Dad nodded as though he had expected something like this.

"It explains a lot." He then walked to me and offered me his wrist.

I shook my head. "No. I don't want to drink human blood. I would have to go back to square one again." I argued.

"Abby, you need blood now. Take it." Tony said strongly. I shook my head again.

"Take my blood. " Zeeva said from her side of our room. "It's more animalistic than the others." I sighed, knowing she had me cornered.

I nodded and she walked over. She offered me her wrist but I shook my head. "It will be easier and quicker if I drink from your neck."

Tony led the others out of the room saying something like 'This might not be something you want to watch'. He then helped me to sit up, while Zeeva sat on the bed with her side facing me. She moved her hair from her neck, lengthening it in the process.

She leaned towards me. My canines lengthened slightly to pierce her skin. She gasped slightly, but then moaned.

Her blood was the nicest blood I had tasted in a long time. It was Zincky (animal blood) with a hint of copper (human blood). I'd had a lot of wasted humans before switching to animals, neither of those tasted great. Zeeva's blood wasn't as good as a proper human's, but I still loved it.

After a few minutes she leaned on me slightly for support, her hand placed discreetly on my breast. She was squeezing it slightly, making it better and telling me that she was enjoying this as much as I was.

A few more minutes passed and I knew I'd had more than enough of her blood and pulled back, licking the wound to seal it and stop more blood loose. "Thank you." Was all I said to her before falling asleep.

_**Zeeva POV**_

I gasped slightly as Abby's fangs pierced my neck. As she started drinking I felt instant pleasure and couldn't stop myself from moaning slightly. The more she drank the more the pleasure built up inside of me. Closer and closer to an orgasm. I was well aware that Tony was still in the room so I tried to keep the pleasure to myself.

After a few minutes my first orgasm came and I leant against Abby – for support, bringing my hand discreetly to her breast for two reasons, (1. To tell her I was enjoying this, 2. To make it just that bit sweeter.)

As she was drinking more blood from me, the pleasure built up again. I moaned ever so slightly at the second orgasm, I was soooo going to change my knickers . . . and maybe get my own back later.

As my second orgasm came to an end she pulled away from me and licked the wound. I felt very refreshed and very dizzy.

"Thank you." Was all she said before falling asleep.

Tony helped me over to my own bed. "She took more blood than was necessary. You will most defiantly want to sleep it off."

I thanked him and let him walk out of the room. I heard some soft snores coming from Abby on the other side of the room. I smiled and let myself drift to sleep with the memory of her drinking my blood.


	19. Answers

**Chapter 18 – Answers**

_**Abby POV**_

When I woke up I felt revived. I stretched out my arms as they were stiff as hell. I leapt out of bed and ran down the stairs at full speed.

I poured myself a bowl of Coco Pops as Zeeva sluggishly walked into the kitchen. "Hey! How are you doing?" She asked me when she saw me.

"I'm good, better than good actually, thanks to you." I said bouncing slightly. "More importantly how are you? I took quite a bit of blood from you last night." I asked, worried about her condition.

"I feel great, but slightly faint at the same time." She replied. I then noticed that she looked paler than normal. "I guess I'm just hungry is all." She said quickly when she noticed the worried look on my face. She grabbed the coco pops out of my hands and started eating.

"Hey! That was my breakfast!" I said, half jokingly.

"You had yours last night." She commented back.

"I suppose I wasn't really that hungry anyway." I stuck my tongue out at her in a really childish way. She grabbed my tongue with her mouth and sucked on it slightly before pulling me into a kiss – you know one of those kisses which should never be shown on TV.

"Ewww! That is so gross. As though it wasn't bad enough when I had to watch you two last night." Tony had chosen that moment to walk into the kitchen. I deepened the kiss just to annoy him. "Do you have to do that while I'm around?" he asked. I broke of the kiss to stick my tongue out at him. He laughed. "Your Dad wants to see everyone in the dining room when you feel up to it."

I sighed. "Okay we'll be there once Zeeva has finished eating."

"Eating what? You or food?" He asked in the most childish manor.

"It will be food and if you don't leave now I will kick your butt." He laughed and dogged the knife I threw at him as he left the room.

**10 minutes later**

We walked into the dining room to find everyone sat down at the table. "Abby, Zeeva." Dad said acknowledging us. "How are you both?" He asked us.

"Much better than last night, thanks." I replied as we sat down next to Tony.

"I thought that you might want an explanation as to some of the things which happened last night and that we could have an explanation to some other things as well." He said after a moment.

"That would be nice . . . though I kinda worked most of it out even if it's a bit jumbled up at the moment."

"That's understandable. You may have worked out that Tony was really working with us at the time of your escape." He started to explain.

"I realised at the last minute what I was doing and who I was betraying. I then told them everything and we formulated a secondary plan and rescued you." He shrugged and I smiled at him.

"I knew you'd come round in the end." I said punching him in the arm.

"Owww!" was his only comeback. I laughed and then sobered up a bit when my dad coughed.

"Is there anything else you want to know from last night?" he asked, getting back to business.

"Not really, apart from who the people from our attic are." He chuckled at this.

"Well they are people who died from my past. I'm sure you know it well enough, even though we haven't really talked about it much."

"Hey we don't know much about it! Why is that?" James piped in. He sighed.

"Because I don't like talking about it much." He admitted.

"So why will Abby know more about it more than us?" James questioned again.

"Because she has been in the outside world for most of her life. It's quite well known out there, even if it is a little bit distorted." He looked like he was seeing the ghost of memories, so I thought I would save him more trouble from James.

"I think I can work out who is who now." He looked relieved and thanked me with his eyes. "So what did you want to ask me?" I asked slowly and quietly.

"I would like to know what Voldemort meant about you having played a part in his coming back." I sighed, better get this over with I thought.

"I didn't do much, but part of my trainings included things which contributed to it." I replied not really knowing much about it myself.

"You remember that potion you made before you left?" Tony asked all of a sudden. I nodded. "You had finished it, but left before it had completed its job. It was that exact test which brought him back." He said grimly. I nodded.

"I won't judge you for your actions, as you most probably didn't know what you were doing . . . and I love you." Dad jumped in with. A few tears were brought to my eyes again. "I would like an explanation for last night in your room as well, but if you don't want to give it then I understand." He said hoping that I would explain, but would wait if I didn't. I should have done this a while ago.

I shook my head. "I should have done this a while ago." I repeated my thoughts. "I had been adopted by a Vampire couple, which I now know to have been stolen by and reported as dead at birth. I grew up with them and Tony being prepared my whole life to be turned. I hated them for forcing me into this life."

"Is this why you're all Goth like?" James cut me off. I sent death glares at him, he shifted in his chair.

"No that is a life style choice I probably would have made anyway if I weren't a vampire." I answered his question anyway. "I don't hate being a vamp; I just didn't like being forced into it." I carried on with my explanation. "They turned me on my 16th birthday, so even though I had found out you were actually alive and where you lived, I still took four months as I had to get used to the new me and make sure I wouldn't kill you." I finished my long explanation of how I came to be a vampire.

"And can you explain how Zeeva has animalistic blood?" He asked. I looked to her and she nodded.

"I'm a werewolf." She said simply.

He slapped himself on the forehead "How did I miss these things? I'm supposed to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" He said angrily.

"We were hiding it very carefully and people don't really know the first thing about vamps as we are very secretive and lie." I shrugged as though it was nothing, which to me it wasn't.

"So Tony you a Vamp as well?" he asked.

"Yeah, though I wouldn't have hidden it except Abby told me that she didn't want you to know yet. I only hide I'm a vamp when I'm around Muggles and when my sis asks me to." He also shrugged like it was nothing, which again I knew it wasn't.

"I guess we're finished then if all questions have been asked." He said. We all nodded and rose out of our seats to go to our own activities for the day.

I then realised something important about school. "I'll meet you upstairs in a minute." I told Zeeva. She nodded but still hung around as I went up to my dad. "Dad, what will happen with school now?" I asked still wanting very much to go.

"Well I guess you can still go but we will keep the vamp thing a secret from the other students. The teachers will have to be told. But what will you do for blood?"

"I'll carry on giving her blood." Zeeva said. I was about to tell her why she shouldn't but my dad cut in.

"That could be arranged if it was only once a week and if you missed out the week of the full moon." I could handle that so I nodded, she had nodded as well. It looked like an agreement. "I will sort it out, so you don't need to worry about it anymore. I will give you more information about it in a couple of weeks." He hugged me and then walked away leaving me and Zeeva to return to our room.

Once in our room Zeeva attacked me, pinning me against a wall and lathering me in kisses. "What brought this on?" I asked slightly breathless.

"Payback for last night! You know I had two orgasms from that bite?" Oh, it had really been that enjoyable for her? I didn't question her motives anymore and lost myself in her.

We were lying on the bed together naked from our recent activities. "We should probably get dressed before someone walks in on us." I suggested. She nodded but it still took us a few minutes to move from our current position.

We were finally dressed and decided to join people downstairs for a bit.

"So, we'll be at school together soon." Zeeva said on the way downstairs.

"It sounds fun!" I replied with a smile.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs our intertwined hands fell apart. While many secrets had been let out, we decided that it would have been too big a bombshell to tell my parents that I was gay as well, although I think that they suspected it already.

_**A/N: **__This is now the end of this story! :D But don't worry I will be writing a sequel to this so Voldemort may get his just end . . . but then again I may make him win . . . u'll just have to read it once I've written it and posted it up. Keep your eyes peeled for it! I will post a message on this story so you know what to look for! XD XD XD_


	20. AN  Sequel A New Beginning

I have now finally put up the first chapter of the sequel to this. It is called A New Beginning. You can find it on my profile. If you enjoyed this one I would advise reading the second, as there are a few things I didn't deal with . . . namely Voldemort!

NOW GO READ IT!


End file.
